15 grudnia 1991
TP1 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Tydzień - mag. rolniczych aktualności z udziałem telefonicznym widzów 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: Teleranek 10.00 Muzzy - j. angielski dla dzieci 10.05 Kino Teleranka: "Spit Mac Phee" - odc. 1 serialu australijskiego 10.30 "Świat odkrywany" - odc. 1 serialu dok. USA 11.20 Notowania: Ceny skupu, ceny środków produkcji 11.45 Telewizyjny Koncert Życzeń 12.15 Armie świata: Szkolenie w US Army 12.40 Teatr dla dzieci: "Nic do stracenia" wg. Wacława Sieroszewskiego 14.00 Transmisja uroczystości odsłonięcia pomnika ku czci górników kopalni "Wujek" poległych 16 XII 1981 15.30 Telewizjer 15.55 TV Teatr Rozmaitości - Ron Hart: "Stolik na 5 osób" 17.00 Na cenzurowanym, cz. 1 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Na cenzurowanym - cz. 2 18.10 "Synowie i córki" - odc 11 serialu USA 19.00 Wieczorynka: Walt Disney przedstawia - "Gumisie" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Ryzykant" -odc. 7 serialu obyczajowego prod. angielskiej 21.05 Sportowa niedziela 21.25 7 dni - Świat 21.55 Republika i Obywatel GC Live, cz. 2 - program muzyczny z sali operetki w Warszawie 22.55 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.15 Jutro w programie TP2 7.30 Przegląd tygodnia - dla niesłyszących 8.00 Dla dzieci: "Ulica Sezamkowa" 9.00 Film dla niesłyszących: Ryzykant" -odc. 7 serialu prod. angielskiej 9.50 Program dnia 10.00 CNN 10.20 Program lokalny 10.50 Magazyn przechodnia 11.00 Klasztory polskie: Cystersi z Wąchocka 11.30 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Cudowna planeta" - cz. 2 dok. filmu japońskiego 12.20 Zwierzęta wokół nas: Podaj łapę 13.00 Express Dimanche-wydarzenia tygodnia w satyrycznym zwierciadle 13.15 Sto pytań do Bronisława Geremka 13.55 Rebusy 14.20 Kino familijne: "Skarb w ziemi niczyjej" odc. 1 obyczaj. filmu niemieckiego 15.10 Telegiełda 16.10 Program dnia 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Kopalnia "Wujek" - film dok. 17.40 Do trzech razy sztuka 18.15 Bliżej świata - przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 19.00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 19.30 Teatr rysowany Franciszka Starowieyskiego 20.00 IV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Dyrygentów w Katowicach - koncert laureatów 21.00 Panorama 21.20 "Hotel New Hampshire" - film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. USA 23.10 Felieton doraźny J.Federowicza 23.20 Ballada o drodze 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Program na poniedziałek BBC1 8.40 Turning Japanese 9.10 News and Weather 9.15 The Promise of His Glory 10.00 See Hear! Christmas Special 11.00 The Training Hour 11.30 Skillshop 12.00 Through the Looking Glass 12.30 Country File 13.00 News Followed by On the Record 14.00 EastEnders Omnibus 15.00 North Sea Hijack 16.35 Biteback 17.15 The Clothes Show 17.45 Merlin of the Crystal Cave 18.15 Lifeline 18.25 News 18.40 Songs of Praise 19.15 You Rang, M'Lord? 20.05 Sports Review of the Year 21.50 News 22.05 Everyman 22.45 Dear John: USA 23.10 Birthrights 23.40 Mahabharat 0.20 Weather 0.25 Closedown BBC2 7.25 But First This on 2 7.25 Tales of a Wise King and the Devil 7.30 Hallo Spencer 7.55 Playdays At the Patch Stop 8.15 Bitsa 8.30 Telling Tales 8.45 Babar Animation 9.10 Blood and Honey Stories from the Old Testament 9.30 Defenders of the Earth Cartoon 9.50 Blue Peter Omnibus Magazine 10.40 Dark Season 11.05 BoxpopS Women 11.45 The 0 Zone 12.00 Around Westminster 12.30 Film 91 with Barry Norman 13.00 Tennis 16.30 Ski Sunday 17.05 Rugby Special 18.05 Travel Show Guides 18.35 The Money Programme 19.15 The Natural World 20.05 The Dream Machine 20.55 Did You See...? 21.35 My Folks 22.05 Shag 23.40 Ten Commandments 0.40 Rapido